Hobo Jo and The Douche
by SlexieandJolex
Summary: AU! A Jolex High School fic. They are the same age and already friends.
1. Chapter 1

A/N A shaky start, but here it goes...

CHAPTER 1

Jo was trying to finish her final math problem when Alex bothered her for the umpteenth time.

"Hey, Hobo Jo." Alex stage whispered and poked Jo in her side with his pencil. "Jo! Jooooooo"

Jo let out a frustrated sigh and turned to face Alex.

"What do you want this time?, " Jo aske; clearly irritated, "I'm trying to finish my work can you please stop interrupting me."

"Fine. I just wanted to ask my dear genius math geek friend for some help. But I won't bother you... Even though Mrs Schmidt will keep me after school if I don't finish"

Jo rolled her eyes at him, "Seriously?"

"I have football practice to get to and if I don't attend today, coach won't let me play tomorrow. If only I had a genius of a friend..." He trailed off.

Alex looked at Jo with an attempt of puppy dog eyes, but he failed horribly and made Jo laugh at him instead.

"You are ridiculous! You should practice your puppy dog face in the mirror like you do with that silly smirk of yours." Jo said as she moved her book so Alex could copy.

Alex smirked and winked at her. "You're the best", He said as he jotted down the answers. "And I don't need to practice my smirk. It comes naturally, a real chick magnet, Hobo Jo"

Jo rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever makes you sleep at night and I told you not call me "Hobo Jo".

"But l lke calling you Hobo Jo. It has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah and so does Douche face, but you don't hear me calling you that in front of our friends"

"You called me a douche in front of my team mates just yesterday. You don't play fair Hobo Jo, not fair at all" Alex teased.

Jo ignored him the rest of the period and Alex just continued to talk and write down her answers. Five minutes before the bell rang, Mrs Schmidt came to check everyone's work. When the bell rang Jo gathered her things and got up.

"Hurry up" Alex said impatiently.

Jo was about to reply when Mrs Schmidt called her over. She turned to Alex, "You go ahead, l'll catch up with you later"

Alex nodded and practically ran out of the class to make it in time for his football practice.

Jo turned around when Mrs Schmidt started to speak.

"I've been noticing that you've been letting Alex copy your work for the last couple of days..."

Jo wanted to speak, but Mrs Schmidt held up her hand signalling for Jo to listen.

"I know he's your friend, but letting him copy your work is not really gonna help him. What's gonna happen when you take exams? You gonna let him copy those answers too?."

" I was just..." Jo started to speak when Mrs Schmidt talked right over her.

"Why don't you tutor him? It seems like math is his only problem. He's doing well with his other subjects." Mrs Schmidt said as she took her glasses off and placed it on her desk. "Senior year is very important, which means it can also be extremely tough. Your marks will determine which college or university you go to. I'd hate to see him fail because of math"

Jo listened carefully and nodded.

"So will you offer to tutor him? You can even use my class after school if you'd like."

"I'd love to help Alex in any way that I can. I mean, it might get difficult cause he has a very short attention span, but I can try."

Mrs Schmidt smiled, "Good! I won't keep you any longer. You're free to go, Josephine"

Jo cringed a little at the use of her full name.

"Enjoy the rest of the day ma'am" Jo said as she exited the class.

TBC...

A/N: Hmmm this really is nerve wrecking. English is not my home language so all mistakes are mine. I don't own any of these characters... just yet. I might add my own soon though. The ones yu know belongs to Shonda Crimes *cough* I mean Rhimes! Thanks for reading, lovelies. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After her talk with Mrs Schmidt, Jo headed straight to the football field. She decided to sit in the bleachers and read a book while she waited for Alex.

"Hey!" Alex interruped her 15 minutes later. "Everything okay? Little miss prfect didn't get into any trouble now did she?" He teased.

Jo rolled eyes, "No of course not. I never get into trouble."

"Stick with me and I'll make sure that happens in your near future" Alex said with a wink.

"You've had 6 months to achieve that goal so maybe you should try harder?" Jo teased back.

Alex smirked. "Touche, Wilson!"

Jo looked behind him towards the field, "I think you're needed"

Alex turned around and yelled that he'd be right there.

"Try not to hit your head and be careful will ya?" Jo said trying not to sound too worried.

"Always am, Hobo Jo" He said and ran to join his team mates leaving Jo with a smile on her face.

###ON THE FOOTBALL FIELD###

"Yo, Alex!"

"Dude! I'm right here, why are you yelling?"

His friend, Kirwin just laughed as if Alex said something funny then asked... "So are you and princess over there a thing or what?"

Alex looked at him confused, "Me and who?"

Kirwin pointed to where Jo was sitting, peacefully reading her book.

"You and that Wilson chick. She your girl?"

"No!" Alex said a little too quickly receiving a raised brow from Kirwin. "We're just friends.

"Just friends?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She's hot! I wouldn't mind being her friend" Kirwin said while staring at Jo.

Alex looked at him and then towards Jo. Jo felt that she was being watched and looked up catching Alex and some other guy looking at her. She raised her eyebrow at Alex as if to ask if everything was okay. Alex just nodded and turned towards his friend. Jo smiled and continued to read her book. Oblivious to the exchange between Alex and Jo, Kirwin asked...

"Do you think you can put in some good words about me?"

"Uh nah dude she's not really into douche bags like ourselves." He glanced at Jo. "She likes those annoyingly nice gentleman type of douche bags" Alex said trying to end the conversation which was making him uncomfortable, but he didn't know why.

"I can be nice and gentleman-ly"

Alex laughed, "Dude! have you met yourself?"

"I'm serious, man. l'll owe you big time"

"Sorry bruh, you're on your own. I'm not getting in the middle of this." Alex and carried on with his practice.

#####

An hour had passed and Alex was finally done. He went to get his stuff and returned to where Jo still sat reading her book.

"That book can't be that interesting!"

"It is" Jo said without looking up.

"If you say so. Come on now let's go Hobo Jo. We can't hang around here all day. I have a stomach to fill"

"Not my fault we're still here," she looked up at him, "Remind me why I'm still here when I could have been home hours ago?"

Jo got up and they made their way to Alex's car.

"Well because you just love spending time with Alexander The Great?"

"wrong" Jo said with smile.

Alex returned the smile, "Or because your car is getting repaired and you don't like riding the bus or with Brooks?"

"Ah that's it. I get my car back next week" Jo said as they reached his car and got in.

"Yes! Then you can drive me around"

"You have your own car AND you only drive me to school and back." Jo pointed out.

Alex started his car and pulled away, "My baby needs a break" he said.

Jo turned the radio on and smiled when Taylor Swift's voice filled the car. She knew Alex found Taylor's music irritating so she turned the volume up resulting a groan from Alex.

"I need to talk to you about something"

Alex looked at her and back to the road.

"Sounds serious. Am I in trouble?"

"No. It's about the talk I had with Mrs Schmidt"

"Okay... what about it?"

"She thought it would be a good idea if I perhaps tutored you in Math" Jo said nervously.

"Cool! I was gonna ask you anyway cause I suck at it." Alex said with a shrug.

"So you're not... mad?"

"Nah. Rather you than one of those other math geeks."

He threw her a sideway glance.

"Eyes on the road!" Jo yelled.

Alex rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking we could start tomorrow?"

"What? On a Friday? No way, Jo! I have a game remember."

"Sheesh alright! We can start next week Monday. Is that okay?"

"Yes that's perfect. Your place or mine?" Alex asked.

"Uh mine. It's more quiet there"

"Yeah my house can get a little crazy at times" Alex said with a laugh as he pulled up in front of Jo's house.

Jo opened the door and got out, "Thanks for the ride! I'll See you tomorrow"

"Told you to stop thanking me"

"Well excuse me for being nice" Jo said as she walked up to her front door.

"It's annoying!" Alex yelled after her.

She could hear the teasing in his voice so she continued to walk and opened her door and walked into her house with a smile on her face.

Alex drove off with a grin of his own.

TBC...

A/N Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews! Characters still belongs to Shonda Crimes except for Kirwin. All mistakes are my own. I hope there are not too many.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks so much for the follows, favourites and reviews. I really appreciate it. We'll learn more about Alex and Jo's backgrounds as the story progress and yes, the tutoring will happen, but not just yet.**

**_Chapter 3_**

It was Friday. Finally. Alex has been looking forward to this Friday since the school year started. It was game day. Thee biggest game of the year. Seattle Grace High was playing against their rivals, Mercy West High School.

Alex disliked the Mercy West kids. He thought they were all a bunch of rich snobs. Their school had the best of everything and they made sure everyone knew and never forgot about it. All their fancy stuff couldn't help them againts Seattle Grace though. SGHS has been kicking their ass for the last 9 years.

After Alex showered and got dressed, he grabbed his bag and joined his mom and baby sister in the kitchen for breakfast.

''Alex!'' his 6 yr old sister greeted him excitedly.

''What up, booger'' He said as he ruffled her hair and sat down at the kitchen counter.

''I'm no booger!'' Amber said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Alex copied her and stuck out his tongue too.

''Okay you two,'' their mom interrupted as she placed their breakfast in front of them, ''Eat up!''

''Great! I'm starving'' Alex said and started eating like the food might be taken away from him at any moment.

His sister giggled and his mom just shook her head at his antics.

**JOLEXJOLEXJOLEXJOLEXJOLEXJOLEXJOLEXJOLEXJOLEXJOLXJ OLEXJOLEXJOLEXJOLEX**

They were finishing up when Amber suddenly said...

''Alex gonna kick Mercy's ass today, mom!''

Alex was in the midts of drinking his juice and started to cough when it went down the wrong pipe. He looked at his mom and glared at his sister.

''I have no idea where she heard that!''

''But you say so yesterday!'' Amber said a little angry sending Alex a little glare of her own.

''Honestly, Alex! You know better than to use that kind of language in front of your sister!'' His mom scolded him.

''I said butt, I never said ass'' He tried to defend himself.

Amber started to giggle, ''He said it again, mom!''

''Shut up!''

''Alex!''

''Sheesh, sorry. Thanks a lot sis'' He said pretending to be mad at her.

''Now finish up you two or you're gonna be late. Alex don't forget to pick up your sister from daycare today''

''Today? I can't today! I have a game, remember? Amber just mentioned it!''

''I know, but the game doesn't start immediately after school, now does it? I took an extra shift at work. Please, Alex. I would have asked someone else if it wasn't so last minute.''

Alex hated that his mom had to work so hard to pay off bills. He loved his mom and hated his father for walking out on them. Alex wanted to help his mom out by getting himself a job, but she wanted him to focus on his school work instead.

''Fine'' Alex said with a sigh. ''I'll pick her up''

''Thanks, sweetheart.'' His mom said kissing his head.''I'll let miss Bailey know you'll be dropping Amber off after school, '' she said as she handed him $20.'' Come on Amber. We have to leave go!''

Alex finished his orange juice when his sister came running out of her room to give him a hug before they left.

Alex left shortly after them. He picked up Jo and his grumpiness soon faded when Jo said, she'd pick up Amber for him. He promised to take her out for some pizza after the game and even went as far as to tell her she was an angel sent from above.

''Whoa! Can't wait to see your reaction when I help improve your math'' Jo said with a laugh. ''And I'll hold you to that pizza date,'' she added nonchalantly.

Alex put a CD in his player, ''Here, I'll even let you listen to Taylor Swift. Can't wait to kick some Mercy West ass today!'' he yelled.

''Oh yeah! They're going down!'' Jo joined.

Alex looked over at her and they both burst out laughing.

''Nice try, Hobo Jo''

Jo chuckled and began to softly sing along with Taylor.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Alex joined in humoring Jo. Both smiling as they sang...

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_  
_You learn my secrets and you figure out why i'm guarded_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

Alex's eyes was on the road. Jo's eyes was on Alex. She loved seeing this side of Alex. Not everyone got the chance to witness this goofy, sweet side of him. He was very good at hiding it. Some girls at their school seemed to love it when he acted all douchy. Or maybe they just pretended to like it because Alex was the star football player and he was hot. 'Whoa' Jo thought, 'since when did I think of Alex as hot?' She looked over at him. 'Well he is kinda hot and there's nothing wrong with noticing how hot your friend is... is there?' Alex was currently smiling and Jo found herself staring at his lips.'he has nice lips' she thought. Before she could make an excuse up for her last thought, Alex interrupted her.

''Jo!''

''Huh?'' Jo shook her head, ''what?''

''Dude you stopped singing... you okay?'' He asked while glancing at her.

''Yes, i'm fine'' she said as she turned the volume up. ''You're a horrible singer by the way''

Alex lauged, ''Thanks!'' and they continued to sing.

_Braced myself for the goodbye_  
_Cause that's all i've ever known_  
_Then you took me by surprise_  
_You said, i'd never leave you alone..._

_You said, I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
_And every time I look at you it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

They made their way to school laughing and singing along to Taylor Swift.

**TBC**

**A/N: Song: Mine -Taylor Swift. **  
**Thanks so much for reading. And everything still belongs to Shonda Rhimes. :)**


End file.
